Bring Exadire Back!
by Germany88
Summary: Book 2! after Exadire was taken by Kronos she heard Kids scream of anguish she did something no one not even her brother knew about and her soul now gone blocking entrance of Kronos soul to her body, now Kid and Kronos are in a race to see who finds her soul first. Who will win? who holds Exadire's soul? all is answered here and now! still a KiMa story slowly developing... X3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: WELCOME TO BOOK 2 OF THE TWINS OF DEATH SERIES! XD**

**Kid: why would you do another story.**

**D.O.S: because leaving people hanging will torture them on want to know what will happen next**

**Kid: that's so Sadistical**

**Exadire: you have to admit the idea is engenious **

**Kid: not you too**

**Exadire: I speak the truth so what?**

**D.O.S.: enough chit chat KID YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Kid: Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Soul Eater nor Sam and Dean enjoy~**

* * *

_~Flash Back~_

_Kronos walked towards the twins as Maka layed on the ground out of energy from that move Bloody Slice. Kronos Slapped Kid away from his sister and grabbed Exadire by her hair. "My you are quite difficult to retrieve but looks Like I've won my prize" Kronos took Exadire and left no longer to be found. Kid was the only one to see this only to growl with rage. he punched the ground leaving a larger crater under him as he screamed to the heavens one word and Name that matters to him the most..._

_"EXADIRE!"_

_Exadire eyes widen as she heard Kids scream which angered her so she began to chant an ancient Japanese spell on herself that she never told anyone she learned._

_"私の身体が危険に落ちるように私は別の私の魂を解放し、私の強さは私が戻るならない成長するまでこのしおれたフォームに別の入り口をブロック！" (As my body falls to danger I release my soul to another and block entrance of another to this wilted form until my strength grows i shall not return!) Exadire then reached towards her chest as it started to glow as her Soul left her body her eyes dulled as looked at her soul then released it. Her soul fell and traveled through towns in search of human to contain her soul._

_The soul landed in a suburban home and flowed through a window where a 16 year old girl with black boy cut hair style_ (**think of Haruhi Fugioka's hair style**) _Exadire's soul entered her body with ease as if the body were hers._

_~End of Flash Back~_

* * *

"WOOHOOOO!" A girl with black boy cut hair under a backwards black and green cap pale skin forest green eyes a black T-shirt under a green and white plaid shirt with he sleeves rolled up her elbows black straight jeans and green adidas with white soles. She rode an a skateboard with a black and green on shoulder book bag on her back as she placed tricks as she rode towards a house where her friends live. "YO MARVIN! CHRIS! TIME FOR SCHOOL YA LAZIES!" She yelled in the Walkie Talkie as she heard the double fall from the house and laughed. "man that never get old" two boys ran out the house one short tan boy with a buzz cut and dark brown eyes, wore a white T-shirt that says "I'm not small, I'm fun sized!" and dark blue jeans with black and white converse. the other was tall and in between the girl and short boy's skin tone he wore a v neck blue shirt and gray tinted jeans with blue jordans and wore a dog tag necklace he too had a buzz cut.

"Jesus Xavior could you have at least waited a little longer?" The tall one complained as the girl, Xavior, chuckled.

"sorry but you know that I'm part German and us Germans require perfection duh you should know that by know Chis" the tall boy, Chis, grinned at her explaination. "Anyways you know i love torturing the both of you and waking you up like that is wonderful music to my ears~"

"Haha so your proud to the fact you caused Marvin to fall to the ground?" Chris pointed to the short boy who is taller then Xavior by 2 inches

"no that I regret"

"Oh come on guys can we just go to class we know you don't want Detention do you X?" Marvin asked with smirk as Xavior started to freak out

"CRUD I CAN'T ACCEPT ANY FLAWS! CATCH UP TO ME WHEN YOU CAN SUCKERS!" Xavior took a super fast running start and rode with as much speed as possible. Chris laughed as he grabbed his skateboard and rode after Xavior as Marvin did the same.

"Man she sure loves perfection eh Mavin,"

"true bro, wonder why that is?"

"Duh Germans have an OCD in perfect dude, ever watched Hetalia?"

"Oh yeah" the boys chuckled at the idea of Ludwig's consint need of perfection.

* * *

"X dang how long have you been waiting?" Marvin asked as Xavior sat under a willow tree in the School Yard as she lifted her cap from her eyes as she smirked

"I've been her for 5 minutes i arrived her in less then 30 seconds," Xavior stated as Marvin wrote that down

"Man thats a new record X got that down Marvn," Chris asked as he slightly slapped Marin's shoulder. Marvin looked at Chris offendedly

"dude when do I not record X's greatest Records? besides this is awesome practice for when I become a representative for the Book of World Records," Marvin stated in a matter-o-factly fashion. Xavior's chuckled as she stood up.

"come on guys I still need to put my stuff away in my locker."

"guess so lets just hope we don't bump into the jerk-wad _Toby_" Marvin stated with pure disgust as the other two grimaced at the idea.

"I swear that guy is just asking for a pounding from me" Chris stated putting himself on the spot as he cracked his knuckles. Xavior only rolled her eyes

"come on Chris you promised not to get yourself in trouble again you know you'll get yourself Expelled if you keep getting into fights," Xavior scolded Chris

"I can't help it you know that guy always picks on the weak it boils my blood to just look at him. plus if he even bullies one of you he'll wish he was dead because that guy will face the most torturous torture ever." Chris stated with a stern look as Xavior looked at him returning the look.

"Chris you can't always solve problems through violence! you need to find away to make Toby see he's flaw in life give him a taste of his own medicine so he could see what it's like to be weak and helpless that's it" Xavior suggest

"spoken like a true German" Marvin stated wiping his fake tears of as the two chuckled and walked to the building.

* * *

Xavior placed all of her unneeded books in her locker along with her bag she held onto her Geometry Textbook and Geometry binder with her favorite mechanical pencil. She closed her locker only to see the face she didn't want to see at all. the boy with burnette hair in a spiky hairstyle with hazel and blue eyes, tan skin, a smirk that reminds you of chesire cat, he wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and blue denim jeans with black timberland boots.

"get out of my face Toby" Xavior snarled as she walked to to class only to be stopped by his possy.

"well well well if it isn't X whats wrong daddy won't allow you near me?" Toby asked in his deep dark voice. Xavior rolled her eyes this boy was rated hottie of the school? not her vote.

"if your talking about Chris yes he won't allow me near you because he will torture you if you do anything to me or Marvin now move Jerk-wad," Xavior stated with venom in her voice as Toby laughed along with his possy. Xavior rolled her eyes and walked away as they laughed. "idiots," she mumured as she walked away. Toby noticed her Walk away and growled.

"no one walkes away from me short stuff." Xavior turned around as she walked backwards.

"Like I give a shit about your reputation!" Xavior turned around as she continued smirking to herself evily. Toby growled at her response.

"boys we've found our knew target that crossdresser just met a town full of hurt in her future." Toby stated as they watched Xavior walk away laughing with a malevolent attitude.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S.: END OF CHAPTER 1 I KNOW THESE CHARACTERS DON'T SEEM TO MAKE ANY SENSE BUT THEY WILL EVENTUALLY!**

**Kid: *destroying stuff in my brothers room* AHHHHHH! KRONOS I WILL ******* MURDER YOU FOR TAKING EXADIRE!**

**Maka: KID LANGUAGE! DX**

**Kid: sorry Maka it's just... it's just...**

**D.O.S.: OKAY TIMES UP SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! oh and...**

**R&R PWEASE! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: HALO!**

**KId: HALO!**

**Maka: their really excited :3**

**D.O.S.: YESH WE ARE! today was hilarious because i was having an arguement with one of my friends... RAINER IF YOUR READING THIS MARIO WEARS RED NOT GREEN! IN SUPER SMASH BROS YOU CAN COSTUMIZE HIM TO WEAR GREEN! NO ONE IN THAT GAME WEARS GREEN BETTER THEN LUIGI YA HEARD AND I DON'R CARE ABOUT YOSHI HE'S ASYMMETRICAL!**

**Kid: DISGUSTING CREATURE!**

**Maka: o_o**

**D.O.S.: KID EXADIRE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Kid and Exadire: Daughter of a shinigami doesn't own Soul Eater nor Sam and Dean enjoy~**

* * *

_~Time skip to lunch~_

Marvin and Chris were having a rap battle with each other like always and Xavior is judging them. After around 5 minutes Chris wins the battle and Marvin's sulking.

"haha! Marvin lighten up you were close this time just alittle more practice and you'll beat Chris" Xavior stated, Chris snorted

"What!? X i think your hearing is a-" before Chris finished a kick was sent threw his gut as he flew across the cafeteria comically, Xavior stood in th position when Chris was kicked with an irritation mark on her head. She turned back to Marvin and comforted him from his loss.

"... Tell you what Marvin if you practice more to your little heart you become a great wrapper like lil' wayne(**I don't know any awesome rappers in the world don't judge me! DX**)" Marvin then stood up and held a determined grin of victory.

"I SHALL NOT STOP PRACTICING!" was what he said with pure glee as Chris came back with a branch on his head.

"i got stuck on a tree til the janitor cut me down... it was... AWESOME X DO IT AGAIN!" Chris stated with his eyes aluminating like a sugar high child. X only chuckled at him and denied his request.

"sorry chris but that won't happen again mostly cause i don't want to get in trouble by the Man" X pointed to the cameras which the security guards look through in the security room. Chris looked down in sadness but complied. what the trio didn't notie was they were being watched by Toby and his possy in different angles of the room using walkie talkies.

"yo boss when we attack the losers?" one of them talked in the walkie talkie.

"we'll attack them after school they always leave when the halls are clear."

"rodger that sir." Toby smirked with satisfaction.

"let the games begin."

* * *

_~Back in Death City~_

Sam and Dean were with Liz and Patty all four looking at the room Exadire slept in were Kid now sits with pure agony. there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Sam stated as he left down stairs to open the door. When he opened it, Maka and Soul were there looking at him with sadness.

"How is he?" Maka asked, Sam sighed.

"He's still the same after Kronos took Exadire nothings changed and he won't leave Exadire's room... he's crestfallen..." Sam stated looking to the side "he won't even leave the room or look at a mirror... Liz and I tried everything but he just won't bugge," Maka and Soul looked at each other in sadness.

"How about I try to cheer him up?" Maka offered Sam however declined

"sorry Maka he said he won't come out unless there is news on his sister then he'll come out... i even think he might be over working his soul precption just to find her." Sam stated then the mirror on the hall way began to ring It was Lord Death.

"Sam! I've got a lead!" Lord Death stated in his childish voice.

"Really what have you found sir?!"

"It would seem that Exadire placed a spell on her soul and body, this spell is only performed a yielder of Yin, for it would seem she released her Soul from her body and is inside a human that is compatible with her soul the extra part of this spell is it will block entrance to any soul that wishes to invade it the she will only return to her body when her soul has become stronger,"

"what is this spell sir?" Maka asked

"Soul Release" Lord Death replied. Maka nodded in reply.

"we should tell Kid about this if he knows then he might want to find the human that bares her soul" Soul stated

"thats right it might even make him want to find her." Sam stated

"that may be true but he will have to hurry" Lord Death commented

"how come sir?" Maka asked

"because Kronos found out after he tried to enter her body that was a barrier protecting it and sensed her soul wasn't there at all... he figured out the spell she used and know he's searching for her soul to consume it and enter her body." Lord Death stated they all nodded as he hung up they rushed to Exadire's room. And knocked on the door 8 times.

"...go away..." Kid stated as his voice cracked a little

"Kid we have good news and Bad news" Soul stated

"... whats are they?" Kid asked with slight interest

"The Good news is Exadire is okay for she performed a spell to block entrance to her body and she released her soul to a human body that is compatible with her soul!" Maka stated

"what?! thats wonderful... whats the bad news?" Kid asked

"The Bad news is Kronos knows and is searching for her soul to consume it to enter her body if we find her first all we'll need to do is find her body and reunite them together then we can defeat Kronos once and for all," Sam replied

Kid stood up from the bed as he held Exadire's favorite plushie which was a panda bear with the shinigami skull on it's back in the color green. He looked at the photos of him and her together when they were kids to now. '_this is m chance to find Exadire i shall fin her!_' he held on to her plushie and walked through the bathroom that connected their rooms together as he grabbed his bag and put Exadire's plushie in it and changed his clothes to a white tank top with a red plaid shirt that was wide open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore black cargo shorts and red adidas with white soles and a black and red cap as he took out his matrix glasses, wore red fingerless gloves and removed his rings and laced a poky stick in his mouth he walked back to Exadire's room and kicked the door open as he had the bag slung over his shoulder. "alright lets look for my sisters soul"

At the sight of Kid's outfit and hardcore attitude Maka blushed at the sight of him. Kid looked at Maka then stated.

"Maka your coming with me while we search North and South America Liz, Patty you search in Africa, Sam and Dean you search Europe Soul take Black Star and Tsubaki Through Asia Everyone go get ready we leave a dawn" Everyone nodded and left except for Maka.

"Kid we'll fin Exadire's soul" Maka stated Kid looked at Maka and nodded

"I know for The race will begin at Dawn"

* * *

_~Back with to Xavior~_

Last class has begun as as Xavior looked out the window daydreaming til she heard a voice in her head

"_Xavior..._"

"who are you?" Xavior whispered lowly that no one could hear her

"_I am you second soul I won't tell you my name until you trust me_"

"alright then... why are you talking to me?"

"_I'm here to warn you_"

"of what?"

"_you and your friends will get attack after school by that boy you despise_"

"Toby? why would he do that?"

"_I'm not certain but while you were distracted with your friends i exited your body and listened to his conversation he plans to ambush you_"

"what should I do?"

"_fight... when you are unable to continue it will trigger our souls to switch and i will continue your fight but seeing your a pacifist... i'm uncertain of what you should do..._"

"... is fighting really my only option?"

"_sadly... yes however there is also running but that will lead to abandening your friends they will never forgive you..._"

"... but I've never fought before..."

"_i'm sorry i can't be of more help to you but only when you soul can no longer continue will i take over while you soul heals_"

"understood... thank you for the warning"

the voice then disappeared without saying another word. Xavior looked at the time then back at her binder. 'what now I can't tell Chris he'll think I've gone crazy and so will Marvin... I guess i should just take the ambush hopefully m second soul will take over and deal with Toby and his possy.'

_RINNNNNNNGGGGG!_

Classes have ended Xavior stood up and walked to her locker where Marvin and Chris stood she opened her locker as the two debated on which desert was better pie or cake. the trio waited for everyone to leave, when the halls were empty they started walking. only to walk into a locked door. Chris attempted to open the door but it wouldn't bugge. Marvin tapped Chris' shoulder, as Chris turned around there stood Toby and he's entire gang. Chris growled, Xavior looked at them with shock in her eyes, Marvin tried to look tough for his friend.

"X... time for your punishment" Toby stated as he lifted his hand to signal his gang to attack in which they did. The Gang started punching the three Marvin was the first knocked then went Chris who was still consious and lastly Xavior Chris watched as they punched, Kicked Xavior as if she were a doll the moment she fell to the ground coughing up blood made his blood boil Toby called off his Gang as they stepped away from her. Toby walked towards Xaviorand Kicked her multiple times.

~Xavior's P.O.V.~

This Pain... It's unbareable... all I can feel is pain, agonizing pain... please... make it stop...

"_your wish is granted_"

that voice.. my second Soul... all I saw left was darkness.

~Normal P.O.V.~

Toby was about to Kick one more time til Xavior caught it with her hand and pushed Toby's leg away. She stood up normally and removed her cap to reveal her black hair as her bangs covered her hair a white stripe began to form on Xavior's hair as it stopped half way it float over her head, another above that line and one more above that and they planted on Xavior's head, she looked up with her eyes shut closed til she opened them to reveal a golden pair of irises.

"Big mistake" Xavior stated except it wasn't her voice it sounded slightly like.

"attack her now!" Toby commanded the Gang charged towards her Xavior jumped high and disappeared with the shadows. She reappeared behind the gang kicked them in the air disappeared and reappeared above them and kicked them down leaving a crater. one the Gang members tried to sneak up on her only to be elbowed straight on the lower jaw then Xavior kicked him in the guts sending him to the wall with 3 other guys behind him. she ran towards Tobyand punched his nose full force as he was sent through the wall he was still consious as Xavior walked towards him. "w-who are you?"

"I'm Xavior's second Soul... Exadire"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: WOAH CHAPTER FINISHED! and my longest one at that for this **

**Exadire: wow that was pretty cool**

**Kid: man I looked sexy in that outfit**

**Maka: *on the ground nose bleeding***

**Xavior: woah Exadire rules she made me hardcore in fighting 8D**

**D.O.S.: I KNOWS NO THATS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE SO...**

**R&R PWEASE! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: HALO! sorry it was late! DX**

**KId: HALO!**

**Exadire:... eh he-**

**Kid: SAY HALO! DX**

**Exadire: *sweatdrop* uhh...**

**Kid: *on his knees***

**Exadire: oh death no don't-**

**Kid: PWEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS S! DX**

**Exadire: *bangs her head on the wall makes a hole an is stuck***

**Kid:... so since Exadire can't do the disclaimer seeing it was her turn now...**

**Maka: I'll do it, Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Soul eater and any appearrences of Sam and Dean enjoy~**

* * *

Chris looked at the once joyful emerald eyed female now with pericing golden irises that held no emotion and no regret for what she has done. Xavior who has transformed to Exadire looked at Chris and walked towards him and Marvin.

"Xavior?" Chris asked Exadire shook her head to say no. "then who are you?"

"I am her second soul I'm only here for a temporary amount of time, do not fret for I only appear when I am needed and when Xavior is in danger at this moment her soul is heal from the damage and pain it has expirenced." Exadire explained as she placed her hand infront of his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry but you are human Humans must never see me unless your a spirit so i'm going to erase your memory of what you saw til you see Xavior getting beat up." Exadire turned her hand to a fist and Chris blacked out she walked to the wall and touched it then it slowly started to repair itself and repaired the other walls as well. "I must take my leave to Xaviors home hopefully she won't remember the past events" and after that Exadire was gone.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Uggghhhh stupid alarm clock!" Xavior groaned in annoyance as she turned off the alarm and walked to the Bathroom to do her normal routine. She put on a red T shirt with a white long sleeve under it black straight jeans and red adidas with white soles and wore a sliver chain hanging from her hips and a red beanie. Xavior head towards Chris and Marvin's home to see them waiting outside tapping their foot in irriation.

"where have you been the Arcade opens in less then 2 hours and it takes three to get there!" Marvin calculated as he held his calculator. Xavior however looked exhausted from yesterday events and yawned.

"sorry about that I didn't sleep well last night I was up all night again"

"reading Hetalia fanfiction again?"

"writing it."

"so thats why there was new chapter" Marvin stated in realization.

"shush Mavin the adults are speaking." Chris stated as he patted Marvin's head. Xavior chuckled alittle and then stated

"Anyways guys I don't think I'm up for Arcade this time"

"WHAT BUT X THEY JUST INSERTED JUST JUST DANCE 4!" Marvin cried Chris then changed to his thick Russia accent

"why would miss out on dancing a russian?" Xavior rolled her eyes and spoke in her German accent

"What I need alone time for now besides I wanted to sign up for Karate, after that Judo, then Tai kuwan do, then lastly Boxing" Xavior responded Chris and Marvin looked at her in shock

"wow you going all out in the Martial Arts thing" Marvin stated Xavior chuckled

"What? I need to be prepared for any thing. anyways See you guys tomorrow" Xavior stated the left the Two to go to the dojo.

* * *

~_with Kid and Maka_~

Kid was on Beelzebub with Maka on his shoulder and he looked pissed. Maka was worried, sh has never seen Kid this angry since when he told her about what happen in the Pyramid of Anubis.

"Kid are you Okay i sense your soul shaking but not as much of worry but more of rage" Maka stated in concern

"Of course i am My sister is in danger because of Kronos who is after her soul I can't allow this to happen!" Kid ressponded sharply Maka flinched but regained her composure and knew she would be the same if she were in Kids shoes. She narrowed her eyes and looked straight ahead

"Kid I'm sensing compatible souls in the east" Kid nodded the turned east and went as fast as possible on beelzebub.

"Maka what do the souls look like?"

"The souls are both strong and they seem to have a hatred to girlness both pure and innocent as the driven snow on golden the other icy blue" Maka responded Kid's eyes widened then turned into a small smile.

"we've found her."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**AND THATS CHAPTER 3 HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT SEE YOU NEXT TIME ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE ACCPETABLE!... so...**

**R&R PEEEAAAAASSSSSSE! X3 **


	4. Update

**Author's Note:**

**DOS: hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded this story in a while but i'm going to stop it until i get my inspiration back.**

**Kid: she's still loyal to KiMa but shes gotten into a temperary interest in One Piece again.**

**Maka: so she's going to add her own character to a story for One Piece since she's into the pairing LuffyxNami or LuNa for short.**

**DOS: i promise this is not discontinued i just need to find my insperation again is all and my OC for the story i'm working on for One Piece will be named Kid Parker**

**Kid:... akward... wait isn't that the name for your character in Randy cunningham?**

**DOS: first name yes last name no her name is Kid Cunningham and she's 10 years old Kid Parker is the same age as me when my birthday comes in october which is 16 years old**

**Kid: so is it female too?**

**DOS: yup and a scythe wielder i love scythes ^-^**

**Kid: weird... oh well is that all?**

**DOS: yup see you all later**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S.: HALOOO!**

**Kid: FINIALLY!**

**DOS:... I FEELS THE LOVE! X3 By the way SARAH URASHIMA I hope your reading this because after soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- *kid claps my mouth shut***

**Kid: I think she gets the point**

**D.O.S.: meanie... anyways YOUR OC WILL BE IN HERE! XD**

**Exadire: awesome and now the disclaimer... Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own _Soul Eater_ nor any mention of Sam and Dean they belong to _SuperNatrual _Enjoy~**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Kid I'm sensing compatible souls in the east" Kid nodded the turned east and went as fast as possible on beelzebub._

_"Maka what do the souls look like?"_

_"The souls are both strong and they seem to have a hatred to girlness both pure and innocent as the driven snow on golden the other icy blue" Maka responded Kid's eyes widened then turned into a small smile._

_"we've found her."_

* * *

"HYIA!" Xavior shouted as she kicked her opponent to the ground and smirked to herself the girl before her on the ground had was a burnette with medium length hair and tan skin tone as her large set of grey eyes were huffing in disappointment to her loss. Both girls wore the martial arts uniform which both held different colored belts for the Kyokushin Karate, Xavior being A black belt and the girl had a brown belt.

"so unfair... *smirk*" the girl twirled her leg under Xavior who smirked an jumped over the kick, the girl quickly back flipped and charged towards Xavior who side stepped and grabbed the girl's arm and flipped her over sitting on top of her thats when the girl started flailing. "DANG XAVIOR YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU IF YOUR TOYING WITH MY ABILITY!?" Xavior grinned and helped her up as she huffed in rage.

"Calm down Sarah your a decent fighter but your much to impatient if you meditated more then perhaps you could have a better advantage to actually hit me." Xavior stated as Sarah, the said girl, had steam come out her ears as her face was a red as a tomato as she gritted her teeth.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE I HAVE NO PATIENTS!"

"At least calm down"

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM!" Sarah shouted as she stomped her foot down in frustration grinding her teeth when she stopped. Sarah breathe in and out then smiled at Xavior. "I still find it amazing how your 3 years younger them me and you excelled before I even got the Black belt, I'm impressed but i envy you"

Xavior grinned and Sarah's eyes widen when she saw Xavior's eyes change from green to golden then back to green in a split second. Sarah shook her head think she's crazy. "Alright lets take you home Xavior no Matter how skilled you are I'm still Walking you home." The girls grabbed their duffle Bags and walked out their doujo bowing to their sensei. It was dark out side like usual they always left this late so it wasn't really something foreign to them. "So Xavior anyone you like?"

"Not rea-" That's when she stopped a vision was being played... it was Exadire's Memory of the one she loved.

* * *

_~Flash Back~_

_"Exa-chan look whose here" A young boy with black hair three white stripes in the left side of his head stated with a smirk, Exadire looked and blushed as she looked at the male he was around the same age as her he's eyes were a vibrant grey he's pale tan skin glowed with the setting sun, his light burnette hair shone with a happy smile as he looked at Exadire lovingly_

_"J-Julian-kun.. what are you doing here?" Exadire stuttered as the other boy left giving them privacy._

_"I wanted to know if we're still on for the picnic in the sakura forest" He smiled gently with a small blush as Exadire's face felt like it was going to explode she almost forgot the picnic and smiled at him _

_"Of course it is, the sakura petals are the most beautiful in the world i would never leave a rain check."_

_"No i think your eyes are much more beautiful" Julian commented then added "But what's more gorgeous is your laugh and smile, you make things brighter." Exadire giggled as she smiled with her blush still visible._

_~end of Flash back~ _**(Okay failed cute childhood memory... god dang it -3-)**

* * *

"Julian..." Xavior whispered to herself Sarah stopped and looked towards Xavior questioningly

"Did you say something?"

"GAH! NO NOTHING AT ALL!... i was just thinking is all" Xavior stated as she lifted her hands up defensively. Sarah looked at her oddedly then her eyes went wide as she dropped her bag and stood in defensive position. Xavior looked confused untill the voice spoke '_Xavior run NOW YOUR IN DANGER!_' Xavior spun around and saw a woman with eyes purely blood red with snake like onyx irises her face paled as her veins were seen on her face and body as her teeth grew sharp and with a snake like tounge and her nails truned to claws, the woman grinned maddly as she looked a Xavior.

"_so this is the body you live in now? how disappointing _Exadire" The woman stated with a man like voice licking her lips. Xavior stood there trembling as her eyes were wide open at the sight before her, this woman... was she the one after Exadire?

'Exadire... who is she?'

'_Not she _he_, this is the one that is after my soul his name is Kronos and he has total control of the woman before you..._' Xavior eyes widen even more if possible as she started to back away

"Sarah... leave... now..."

"What? NO IM NOT LEAVING YOU HE-"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" Sarah stood there in shock, as she looked at Xavior. Xavior turned her head and what felt like slow motion opened her eyes which were now Golden as the white rings started to fade on to her head and she bared her teeth at Kronos. "Leave me be you're not allowed to touch this body if you do then the spell will activate it's defenses and attack you" Xa- no Exadire stated towards Kronos who smirked

"Of course I do which is why I'm going to wait until you leave that body, and when you do I will add the evil needed to convert you farewell soon to be _apprentice_" and bursted into flames and disappeared. Xavior returned to her original self glaring at Kronos in the air and turned to Sarah who looked in shock.

"What just happened?" She asked Xavior looked down and held her chest

"I wish I could tell you... but I'm unaware of whats going on myself,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**DOS: END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Kid: when am I coming in with Maka?**

**DOS: possible the next chapter**

**Kid:... when is the romance between Maka and I going to develop?**

**DOS: soon child soon**

**Kid:... okay**

**DOS: soo...**

**R&R PWEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE X3**


End file.
